A Large Order of Fries With A Side of Love
by ZeenoDaAlien
Summary: A potato falls in love with a horse.
1. Chapter 1

A Large Order of Fries With A Side of Love

Chapter 1: Sasha

After the Battle for Trost, the Female Titan's attacks, the revealing of the Colossal and Armored titans and now even being recruited for Levi's personal squad, I was

way too overwhelmed. It's been around two weeks since me and the rest of my friends joined Levi's squad. We've been hiding for a while now so there hasn't been

much to do other than eat, sleep, and clean (Though I don't mind the meals). A lot of cleaning, I wonder how Levi could've ended up as such a clean freak. Oh there

were also the daily workouts. It was Mikasa's idea saying she didn't want everyone to get out of shape while we waited. Personally I just figure that she wanted to

see Eren shirtless because that's how it always ended up. Eren and Jean practice sparing hand-to-hand while Connie helps Armin with his endurance. Mikasa was

supposed to watch over everyone but she mostly just stares at Eren and Jean, rather at Eren, I'm not even sure if she knows Jean exists, but, I do. I've always liked

looking at Jean, he has a beautiful face. There's no way I'd ever actually tell him that though, I'd be way too embarrassed. So watching from afar is pretty nice too, and

Chris- I mean Historia isn't too excited about physical activity so we most sit off and watch the boys. I catch Historia staring at Armin every now and then, man, even

we she looks sad she still looks like a goddess. Jean and Eren decided to do some workouts to day Jean can do 100 sit ups. God you could bake cookies on those abs.

I decided to get up before Historia noticed how I was drooling. I walked to the house and noticed that Captain Levi was busy scrubbing a corner of his room very

vigorously, man he's really weird. I managed to sneak my way to the kitchen and found a nice big potato. I was on to my third potato when I heard someone come

inside; I panicked and ran into the cabinet. Okay, yeah not the best hiding place but I really didn't want to get scolded again. I peeked out to see who it was, Jean had

come in and to what it looks like to get some water. He was still shirtless and oh wow he's actually glistening. Seeing him gulp down the water for some reason got me

excited. I started to grope myself while watching him. Imagining the glass was my lips the water my tongue. Soon I let out a small yelp. "What was that?" Oh great,

I'm so busted. He started to walk around to look out the doorway. "Phew" Okay he didn't check in here. "In the cabinet eh?" Ah crap! I was too loud! There wasn't

much I could do so I finished my potato and acted casual as if I was stocking the shelves. "Sasha, are you sneaking food again?" I figured he wouldn't fall for it. "N-n-

noooo, I don't do that anymore heh heh." I was sweating so much. Even my pants were soaked…wait…that isn't sweat. I guess I got alittle more excited than I

thought. "Skipping out on training just to eat? The great Potato Girl strikes again. Look just eat when everyone else does, its not like you'll go hungry if you don't have

a potato every five minutes." He doesn't have to be mean about it, no matter how beautiful he is. "Y-yeah well you don't have to eat oats all the time you stupid horse

face!" "Horse face?" After that I ran off to my, Mikasa, and Historia's room. I decided hiding under blankets would be protection enough til I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey uh, Sasha?" Oh great, Jean came back. "What do you want?" I heard him shuffle his feet, "Well, ah dammit. I, guess I'm sorry." Is he trying to apologize? He's

bad at this. "Well I accept it I guess." The scorn in my voice was rising quite a lot. "C-can I come in?" What? Why? He's weird. "F-fine, if you want." Uh oh, my face is

blushing. I sit up in my bed still having the blanket wrapped around me to hide my red face. Jean stands there awkwardly until I offer for him to sit next to me. "Th-

thanks, um. Ya know I really am sorry. I was just teasing you, but I never realized you would take it so hard." Is Jean blushing? He's kinda cute like this. "It's no big

deal really. S-sorry I called you a horseface." Jean starts to laugh. Even his laugh is attractive. Dammit quite being so cute! "Don't worry; I seem to get that a lot." I

look at him and we meet eyes. "It's a shame, you have a very nice face….." WHY DID I SAY THAT!? We sit there, me with an awkward smile and him looking up at the

ceiling. I can't tell what he's thinking. "Um, J-jean?" Then he smiles and looks at me over his shoulder. "What is it Sasha?" Well that kinda creepy. "I was, um, you won't

tell the captain about me sneaking more food right?" Jean grabs my shoulders and pushes onto the bed and he's on top of me. "No Sasha I won't tell about you

sneaking food." He slids his hand onto my crotch. Uh oh. "As long as you tell me about this." He starts sliding his finger around it. "A-aah" "So you played with yourself

in that cabinet huh?" "M-mmm" is all I can muster. "Wow I never knew you liked potatoes THAT much. You idiot, I was playing with myself looking at you. "I-it's not like

that." "Ooh?" He then sticks his finger into me. "A-AH!" Wow, he's pretty brave, sticking his finger in a girl like this. Not that I mind, it feels amazing. "Oh? So then why

were you so worked up? Hm?" It's you! You gorgeous bastard! "I-it, it's caAHuse." I start to push at his hand not meaning for him to stop but to take my pants off, and

he complies. "Do you want me to continue?" I look at him with pleading eyes. "Y-yes." "Then tell me." He hovers his hand over my panties. "I…I got like this cause of

you." Welp, no turning back now. "Me?" I grab him and pull close and start to kiss him. "Yes you beautiful son of a bitch. It's your fault I'm like this so you need to take

responsibility!" Wow, I can't believe I just said that. Then I again I'm making out with a total hunk so it all works out. I hold him close each of kissing the other deeply. I

can feel his sweat drenched body getting hotter and soaking my blouse. I push him away alittle and pull it off and as I do I start undoing his pants my hand passes

over something that feels pretty thick. I'm getting really excited now. He then cups my cheek and kisses me softly. "How bout we both just get bare and get to it?" "Y-

yes please." Don't sound too eager Sasha. I undo my bra and as I'm bending over to pull my panties off I see him remove his boxers and I see the glory that is his

large member. I gulp alittle thinking about it going inside me. I instantly get on my knees and grasp it; slowly I stroke it back and forth carefully getting a feel for it. "Ya

know, I'm starting to think you really are part horse. Heehee. atleast this part." I give the head a soft kiss and hear Jean let out a small whimper. What a cutie. I was

about to continue when we heard the others coming. "Oh shit. I need to get outta here." Jean dresses quickly, which was pretty easy since he as only wearing pants.

"Mikasa let's upstairs." "But, Eren is-" "Yes, yes Eren blah blah just come on." That's Historia and Mikasa. "Jean quick! Out the window!" "What?!" "They'll catch you if

you try the door. So out the window pretty boy!" I push him to the window and open it. "Sasha, we're on the second floor that's like a 10 foot drop!" "We fly around

with 3D gear way higher than that." "That's way differen-" Knock. Knock. "Hey Sasha you in here? We're coming in." And then I freaked. "No time!" I then push Jean

out the window. "Hey Sasha we missed you at trai….Um.." "Oooh hey Historia, sorry bout that I was just…um..what's wrong?" Mikasa walks passed me and picks up

my blanket and drops it over my head. "You're naked." I'm pretty sure my face is literally on fire….I hope Jean's okay.


	2. Chapter 2

A Large Order of Fries With A Side of Love

Chapter 2: Jean

One minute I was doing daily training, the next I was getting my dick stroked by a Potato girl, and now. Now I'm falling out a 10 foot window because

of said Potato girl. "Ow! Shit!" I land on my back and I lie there for a few moments making sure nothing is damaged. I move my body parts around

and other than the initial pain of falling I seem to be doing fine. "Okay Jean, gotta get back to it." I stand up and try to take a step and I find out that

my ankle is twisted. "Stupid sexy potato girl." It's okay, not like we've been on missions or anything. Just gotta act normal and I'll think of an excuse

later. "ALRIGHT DINNER TIME! I'M STARVED!" Well altleast Eren's loud mouth is good for something. "Hey don't eat it all before I get some!" I walk in

to see Mikasa trying to feed Eren. Weird. Armin and Historia seem to be about a book they had on the table, Connie was tearing through his food and

Sasha...Oh man Sasha she's actually eating her food SLOWLY! I limp/walk my way over and sit by her. She seems to straighten up as I get near.

Understandable I guess I was just fingering her not 2 minutes ago. Wow, now I feel just as awkward as her. I lean alittle to whisper to her. "Hey, we

should talk a bit, can you meet m by that big tree later tonight?" She doesn't respond but she nods her head alittle so I take it she agrees. I then feel

a glare at the back of my head. I turn slowly to see Captain Levi staring right at me, he pretty much always has the same emotion so it's hard to read

him most of the time but now I can tell he's really pissed. "U-u-um is there something wrong Captain Levi?" He just stares at me for another few

second before talking. "Tell me Kirschtein." "Y-yes." "Did you just come in from outside?" That's an odd question. "Um, yes sir." "So I take it you're the

one to blame for this trail of mud disrupting the sanctity of my clean base. Wouldn't it." Seriously what is wrong with this guy? "Sorry sir! I'll clean it

immediately!" "You're damn right you will. Disgusting." After that embarrassing scene I spent the next hour trying to clean up the mess I trailed in,

and by I mess I mean I left four footprints right at the door step. "Stupid little munchkin clean freak psycho minitu-" "Kirschtein." Fuck. "Y-yes sir!" He

walks over and leans over on the wall. "How's the leg?" "The leg?" "Yes, I'm injured myself so I can tell that you're trying to hide a limp." Okay no

problem I'll just blame it on Eren's inept fighting skills. "Y-yeah that dumbass Jaeger did a move wrong and tripped me up and ended up twisting my

ankle. Don;t worry I'll be fine in a couple of days." Levi stares down at me with his cold, unchanging face. "Just drop drag anymore mud into our

HQ..or..." "Or?" He starts walking to where his room is. "Well, you know what happens to horses with bad legs right?" He then goes into his room

and I get a glance at his bed. "Hanji-San?" Wow, I guess even Captain Levi enjoys ladies. Weird. I limp my way to the tree where I asked Sasha to

meet me to find she;s already there watching the sun go down. "Pretty beautiful isn't it?" She looks up and to my not surprise she's causally gnawing

on a loaf of bread. "It weawy ish." I sit next to her. "Swallow before you talk stupid." She swallows and looks at my bad ankle. "Jean, I-I'm sorry. I

over reacted and got you hurt and then you got in trouble with captain Levi and-" I place my finger on her mouth. "C'mon now Sasha it's not your

fault. I mean yeah it is you fault that you pushed me out a window, but I don't blame you." She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "H-hey now

don't cry or anythi-" She then buries her face in my chest and grabs my sleeves. "Um, it's okay." I start petting her head. Wow I'm really bad in this

situation. "ijushfeldshobap" "Um, what?" She lifts her head and repeats. "I just felt so bad." She touches my cheek. "I'm glad I didn't harm that

gorgeous face of yours." Wow she's so cute like this. I know she can feel my blush popping up. Alright Jean just do it! "Sasha, in this world survival

rates are pretty low. S-so...I...I want us to...I want us to be together." What the hell did I just say? "To-together?" C'MON JEAN! "Sasha Brouse!" she

stumbles back abit. "Y-y-y-Yes!?" I lean in and grab her hands. "I want you to be my girl because I love you!" I then kiss her not able to wait for a

reply. She answer my confession by wrapping her arms around my neck and returning the kiss. We break apart and sit together with her resting on

my arm as we watch the sun finish setting. "I love you Potato Girl." "And I love you." She snuggles my arm. "My noble steed."


	3. Chapter 3

A Large Order of Fries With A Side of Love

Chapter 3: Sasha

I lie in bed thinking over all the events of yesterday. Jean actually confessed his love and now we're a couple. I start blushing and giggling. "HeeHee He

called me his girl." I roll over to see Mikasa staring at me from her bed. We lock eyes and I have no idea what to say. "Hey. Sasha." "Y-yes?" "You and

Jean...Are you two...l-lovers now?" How does he already know?! "U-um. Well." I have no idea how to respond because I'm not sure if we're supposed to

be a secret couple or totally open. But I'm also really scared of Mikasa so I figure I be honest. "Yes. He confessed to me last night and now I'm his

girl." I sit up and cross my arms proudly as I tell her. I hear a rustling and then Mikasa is right in front of me. "Eep!" She garbs my hands and looks me

in the eyes. "Ca-can you tell me how you did it?" "How I did it?" "How you got a boy to like you." I wiggle my hands free as I try and contemplate why

she's asking. "I. um, guess we just had a mutual attraction? W-why?" She hides her mouth under her scarf and looks away. "No reason in particular."

I see her start to play with her scarf and I realize why she's so excited by this. I pat her on the head. "Don't worry, I'm sure Eren will comes to his

senses and see what a great catch you are." I smile and she turns away blushing. Our daily duties go by in a flash as me n Jean work together

talking and joking. Soon it's time for our daily training but Jean gets to take this day off because of his ankle and I...well...I just skip it. Sorry Historia.

Me and Jean sit by the tree where we started our relationship with my back leaning against the tree and his head in my lap. "So Jean, I know it's

awkward still but...you wanna continue where we left off yesterday?" He abruptly sits up. "I-I uh well heh heh." This guy needs to stop being to

damn cute. I lean in and kiss him. "It's okay if you don't think you're man enough to handle a woman like me I understand." He stands up and garbs

my pulling me up as well. "AH! J-JEAN!" He starts pulling on me as he walks into the trees. When we gets into a secluded enough spot. He stops and

pushes me up against a tree. "J-jean?" I get alittle scared. "Not man enough? Don't be stupid." He then kisses me softly. "Sorry if that was alittle

scary but I don't take a challenge like that lightly." He rips my blouse open and starts fondling my breasts as he kisses my neck. Wow he is reeealy

good at this. I start moaning softly."Sasha." His sudden stop catches me off guard. "Y-yes?" He squeezes my cheeks and looks me in the eyes with a

strange ferocity yet compassion. "Get naked. Now." I look at him dumbly for a few seconds. "Okay then I guess I'll go." He turns and I get a knt in ym

stomach. I want to do this. "Stop. I-I'll do whatever you say." "Master." "Y-yes. I'll do whatever you say...Master." I start letting my clothes fall off of

me. He was liek tis before too. Seems Jean gets really aggressive when he's in the mood. Which I think i'm into. Considering I enjoy lazing around

having someone else tell me what to do seems pretty nice. After I get totally nude he walks to me and presses up against me. I feel him under his

pants. He's fully erect and it's cause of me and that's turning me on. "Now then, let's pick up where we left off shall we?" "Yes Master." I kneel down

and pull out his penis, it's just as thick as last time. I skip the stroking and go straight to licking on the head. He tastes sour, yet good. "C'mon Sash, I

want you to eat it like a big loaf of bread." I comply and move my head forward taking him into my mouth. I'm lovin' this. I start moving back and forth

sucking on him. I hear him moaning as he pets my head. I guess I'm doing it right. I start moving faster and sucking harder he starts moaning louder

and has firm grasp on my hair moving head onto him. I look up at him and he looks down into my eyes. His breathing is getting shorter and shorter.

Then suddenly he pulls my head to him and his member goes all the way into my mouth. I feel something warm and thick start to shoot into my

mouth. He holds me like this for a few seconds. before he lets go and I pull back. I swallow the load he shot into my mouth and then lick the remains

of his dick and swallow them too. "Mmmmm, that was Delicious. Thank you for the meal Master." I bow in a playful way. Wow I'm really getting into

this.


	4. Chapter 4

A Large Order of Fries With A Side of Love

Chapter 4: Jean

Wow. That was pretty amazing. "You...You drank it?" She licks her lips. "Yup. It's pretty tasty." Talk about a glutton. I take this time to look her over

and notice the stunning figure of her body. All our training has given her a tight, toned body an since her blow job was so good I messed up her

ponytail so she pulled it out and let her brown locks wall down her shoulders. Damn, and I thought Mikasa had beautiful hair. "Now then. Stand up.

"Yes, Master." She stands and puts her hands behind her back making her breasts pop out alittle more. They're so supple I just gotta taste them. I

walk over and start suckling on her left nipple while I play with the right one. I hear her moan softly. "Mmmm, J-jean. That's so good." I push her back

alittle into a tree and kissing down her stomach. "Oooh Jeeaan." Hearing my name like that is really turning me on, even though I just came but I'm

already hard again. Alright, I reached her pubic area which is surprisingly smooth. I lick circles around the area to tease her. "Please. Please don't

tease me." "You're mine and I'll do whatever I want with you." Was that too much? "Yes, Master." Wow, from her tone I take she's into being my

submissive. I start licking her pussy. It's sweet with sweat. She's so good. I keep licking, then kissing and sucking on her, the more I do the louder

she gets. I move hands onto her ass and lift her up alittle get a better angle on her and continue to eat her out. I see her grab a branch and soon

she's completely horizontal being held by only my own strength. I keep kissing, licking, and sucking on her pussy until I feel her hips starting to shake

and she starts screaming out. "AH! AH! YES! AAAAH!" My mouth is hit with a rush of love juice. I let her down gently sucking up all of her honey as she

pants. "Well, shall we go back?" I turn and take a few steps until i hear her. "Nuh uh. We're not done yet." I turn to see her bent over and wiggling

her ass seductively at me. I lose all control and run up to her. I grab her ass an slam myself into her. "AAAAH! Ooo Master you're so rough. HeeHee."

That seemed alittle too easy. I know girl's bleed when they lose their virginity...unless this isn't her first time. I suddenly start losing my passion.

Maybe that's why her blow job was so good? How many times has she done this kind of thing? "Jean? You okay?" I snap back and she's looking back

at me. "Oh uh it's just that. Um well." "My hymen broke a long, long time ago." "W-w-what?" Well atleast she doesn't try to hide it. "Yeah, when a girl

rides horses and does as much physical stuff as we have in Basic her hymen won't lats long." Really? Weird. "Soooo." She gets a devilish grin. "You

don't need to hold back big boy. Tear me up." I slam into her again in response. "I LOVE YOU SASHA!" I start fucking her roughly while gripping her

ass. He only response is heavy breathing and loud moans. I get the sudden urge to spank her, so I give a hard slap to her ass cheek and she cries

out with delight. "Ooooh yes! Do that more Master!" I comply to her wish and give her another hard spank. We keep going like like for a few minutes

then I I pull one of her legs up and hold it. Man, this feels even better. "J-AH-Jean I'm almost there." "NNg me, too." I start slamming into her more

and more. "Sooo closoooose Jeeeaaan!" I push her against the tree and hug her tight as she wraps her legs around me and I continue to pump

upwards into her. our bodies soaked with our own and each other's sweat. We kiss deeply whipping each other's tongues with our own. I keep my

eyes open as does she. We gaze into each others eyes, staring into each others souls. I feel our heat fusing together as our organs begin to twitch

with an incoming double climax. "Sasha, let's cum together." "Y-yes." I feel it and grip her ass tight and slam straight into her. "SASHA!" "JEAN!" "I

LOVE YOU!" Then together we climax and our love juices mix together and drip down off of our combined crotches and forms a pool of ecstasy. I keep

my hold on her, keeping her above the ground. We just stay like this holding each other, breathing heavy. I don't pull out of her wanting to relish her

for as long as possible. "She whispers into my ear. "H-hey, we should probably get back, they might be getting worried about us." I reluctantly pull

out her and let her down. She's weak at the knees and falls down. "Whoa, you okay?" "Y-yeah, I just felt alittle wobbly. You did just rock me for an

hour ya know." Maybe I took it too far. But wow an hour? I'm better than I thought. We start to dress and once we get all our clothes on she

embraces me. "Jean. I really do love you." I hug her back and pet her head. "Love you too Potato girl." She giggles and we start to walk back to

camp. Hand in hand. "By the way can we get some food I'm starving!" I sigh. "Dammit Sasha."

The End


End file.
